


The Runway

by JewelsRules68



Series: Untitled Dragon Age Story New Character [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, dragon age thedas new character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelsRules68/pseuds/JewelsRules68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runway

Emilie found Gregory and told him a shortened version of what had happened. He was clearly upset, but he promised to meet Ella in the barn. His mind was reeling; this was not what he expected. He had visited a few times over the past 10 years but Ella had always been busy with something and he had never stayed more than a night or two. It had been 3 years since his last visit and now that he was 20 and she was 17 he had hoped to see if she still saw him as a friend or if there could be more. Now, even if he offered to marry Ella, he didn’t imagine her father would agree, especially since he was only a soldier and owned no property of his own. Even though 17 seemed young, many girls were promised by that age, but he had always thought her father was a fair man who would let her choose her own husband.   
He had hoped that he could serve two more years and then come back to take over as his father’s apprentice. He loved the small village and imagined building his own house there and asking for Ella’s hand. He cursed his naivety. Now that her father had picked a noble to marry her he realized that even if he had the money to support Ella, her father might not allow it because he was not from a wealthy family. They were middle classed at best. His father had sacrificed to send him to a private military school. Luckily his younger brother Eli, who was now 8, still had a few years before he would need to go off to school. If the boys were closer in age his father would never have been able to afford to send both sons to get a better education.   
******************************************************  
He was waiting in the upper loft when Ella walked in with Emilie at her side. Emilie guarded the door and he helped Ella up the last few rungs of the ladder. There was an awkward silence at first but they sat only inches apart, both trying to find the words to speak. Neither knew what to say or how the other really felt. Gregory started by handing her the package he had been carrying on the trip home. “This was always for you. I bought it even before I found you in Orlais”.   
She took it slowly and remembered how he cradled it the whole trip. She felt she couldn’t meet his eyes because he would see the pain in her own. She was shaking as she held it in her hands. When she didn’t move to open it he reached for it to help her. He tore at the paper and removed a beautiful silk scarf that had an exotic bird with many shades of blue in its feathers. She thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and she smiled but then started to cry.   
“Please don’t cry Ella.” He pulled her into his arms. “I’ve thought of you all these years, I always looked forward to coming back here to see you again.” He rocked her slightly and then continued to tell her of the scarf. “I saw a similar scarf that a merchant had for sale in Fereldon and I wanted to get it for you but at the time I didn’t have the money. The merchant said he was traveling to Val Royeaux to set up shop. He told me if I let him know when I was coming he would have another one made for me.” Pointing at the bird he added, “Each bird is hand painted and I chose these colors for you. This one shade of blue matches your eyes.” he smiled and pointed it out to her. He wanted to say something to her about her Father and Frederick but he didn’t know what he could say or do to change things.   
Ella hugged the scarf and leaned into Gregory’s arms. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Ella was able to speak, “I just can’t marry him. I need to leave here.” She looked at him then, “take me and Emilie with you back to Fereldon.” it wasn’t a question.... her red tear-ravaged eyes begged him to save her. His mind was trying to figure out what they could do but his heart was breaking at the thought of losing her and his family. If he didn’t help her then he would lose her. The idea of coming back home one day to find her married to another man was impossible to bear. If he did help her then they would be on the run. He wasn’t even sure he could return to the army. They would have no life.   
When he didn’t answer right away she reached up and touched his face and he leaned in and kissed her. The passion he dreamed about was there, the love was there, the friendship had always been there and this kiss was everything he had dreamed about… if only she could be his. He broke the kiss to keep his mind straight but he pulled her in closer. “Let me talk to my father, maybe he will go with me to talk to your father. Your father should at least know that I care for you. Maybe it’s not too late.”   
Ella’s heart sank, she knew Gregory didn’t want to hurt his family or her own and running away would do just that. She felt doomed that this would not end well. She slid her arm around his back and buried her face in his neck. “I just can’t marry him.” she sobbed softly.   
Gregory felt like crying himself and had to take deep breaths and think about what he could do to keep this girl he loved. “I will think of something. Your father won’t marry you off before I have to leave, so give me some time to try to figure this out. I know your father loves you, there has to be a way to reason with him.” He sounded more hopeful than he felt.   
They sat in silence as he cradled her in one arm and held her other hand with his free hand. His thumb made circles on the back of her hand as if the small gesture could comfort them both. It was getting very late and they both needed to get back to their homes. “Come on, you need to get home. I will think about this all night and speak with my father in the morning.”  
She nodded, and started to move out of his arms but he pulled her back one more time and kissed her hard, he knew this could be the last time he would ever hold her and kiss her. “Ella I have loved you since the first day I chased you. I will figure something out ...I promise.”   
She nodded and she wanted to believe him. She had to hope that he would find a way for them to be together. She would have to talk to her father too, plead with him and maybe even offer to help run the business, so he wouldn’t feel the need to bring Frederick into the family. It was a small glimmer of hope that she held onto. She needed anything to give her hope.   
Gregory let the girls leave first. He watched from a small hole near the door of the barn as the girls entered the side of the mansion. He left out of the barn from the back and made it home safely. Now he just needed a plan, preferably one that worked that also didn’t ruin everyone’s lives. 

 

Ella barely slept all night. She rose early and found her father alone in his study. She had cried all night and her eyes were puffy and her voice was raw with emotion. She tried her best to remain calm as she had thought very hard about what she wanted to say. “Father, can we talk.” She winced at how shaky and cracked her voice sounded and when he looked up, he seemed visibly shaken, at her appearance.   
“Ella dear, what in the world, come in, come in.” He motioned with great concern but at the same time he prayed he could remain firm with her through all this. He knew she wasn’t fond of his choice but it was a good one he thought.   
She met her father in front of his desk and she tried very hard to not cry more. He hugged her then sat her in the chair as he perched on the edge of his desk. “Father I can’t, I just can’t marry him. I will do anything. I will learn the business, I … I will help you more…”  
“Ella, it’s not so bad, Frederick’s family has supplied our family with almost all the grain we need to run the distillery. He knows the business and he is quite fond of you. He is not a bad looking fellow by any means…”  
“He is terrible father, plus, I ca… I care for someone father. Please don’t do this.” She begged.   
“You care for someone?” he questioned a little louder than he expected to sound. Then realization struck him as Tahlia had informed him of Gregory’s travel with them from Orlais to the village. “This someone, is Liam’s boy Gregory?” he shook his head in disappointment.   
Something died in her when she saw his reaction, but she wasn’t ready to give up. “He has been my friend over all these years, but he just told me of his feelings and I feel the same father. He has to serve two more years and then he can come home here and build a house for us.”   
“He isn’t suitable Ella.” He said the words but there was no malice in them. He respected the boy’s father and knew the young man had been doing well as a soldier. His father spoke of him often. He didn’t want to have to tell Liam that his son wasn’t good enough for his daughter. The fact remained that this marriage was already decided and the union greatly benefitted both families.   
Ella sat in shock, unable to think of what else she could say. She knew that Gregory was probably trying to find a way to convince her father that he should be able to marry her. She knew now, that not only was her father going to turn him down, but he really believed that Gregory wasn’t ever an option for her. She got up to leave and her father tried to comfort her but she pulled away. She walked slowly from the room. Both of them were at a loss for words. As Ella climbed the stairs she heard the front door chime, and then heard the voices of Gregory and his father entering the home. She had worried about this happening… and in her mind there was only one thing she could do. She couldn’t run away with Gregory, it would ruin his life. If she ran with Emilie it would ruin Emilie’s life by taking her away from her mother and this home.   
She ran to her room. Emilie waited for her there, smiling hopeful, “How did it go?” she asked worriedly.   
Ella put on a brave face. “I think he heard me and will consider it.” she lied.   
Emilie popped up and hugged her friend excitedly, “Oh I hope your father listens to Gregory and his father!”  
“I know, I hope so too. I am so exhausted, do you think you can go and start the muffins and put away the things we bought in Val Royeaux? I will try to rest for a few hours.” Ella added.  
“I will go right away and cook you some muffins and just a few for us to give away. Everyone else can wait a few days!” Emi tucked Ella into bed and headed out of the room.   
Ella knew this might happen and knew what she planned to do. She reached under her bed for her bag and she went and put some extra money in the place she kept for Emilie. She stuck a note on her bed which explained why she was leaving. She knew Gregory would honor what her father wanted even if he lost her. He would never shame his family like that. It was another reason why she loved him so much. Ella had enough money to last her for a few months, maybe longer if she was thrifty. She slipped out her bedroom door then out the side entrance where she ran to the barns to get her horse.  
It was still early in the day and even if she was seen she felt she could play off that she was just exercising her horse. She had no idea where she was going to go. She hoped to make it to Fereldon so that maybe one day she could reunite with Gregory. She had a map and she would try to stay off the main roads as much as possible. She managed to clear the village with not anyone paying much attention. She pulled up her hood and wore it in the style that the guards wear when they were patrolling the roads. If anyone had paid close attention they would more likely notice her mare and not who she was. The mare was the only horse in the stable with four white socks. She had thought about taking a different horse but couldn’t bear the thought of leaving Berry behind. She had to stifle her tears at the memory of the day her father gave her this horse. He had named the mare Berrimore but Ella had always called her Berry.   
Ella’s heart ached as she thought of the conversation Gregory must be having with her father right now. He deserved better. He was a good man; if Ella had any idea her father was so rushed to marry her off she would’ve started talking to him earlier. But, it wouldn’t have mattered she realized because her father wanted her to marry someone of higher station. She also hadn’t known their feelings would’ve ignited so quickly once they were reunited. Before she had left for Val Royaeux she didn’t think she was in love with anyone. She always had fond memories of Gregory but seeing him grown up, changed everything for her. Now she could only hope to survive long enough to find a new home for herself.   
********************************************  
Liam did his best to plead his son’s case but he knew in his heart that he couldn’t get upset if they were turned down. They were asking for a noble’s hand in marriage to middle class man. If he didn’t believe his son had loved this girl since he first saw her, he would not even approach his boss with the offer.   
Jorge was as polite as he could be, even turning to Gregory and stating directly to him that he knew he was a very good young man and had been a great friend to his daughter. It was just already decided that she would marry Frederick and that could not be changed.   
It was an awkward and painful moment for them all. Gregory asked if he could speak to Ella but her father said she was resting and that maybe the next day would be better.   
By the time Emilie went to check on Ella, and found her missing, 4 hours had passed. She found the letter and in the letter Ella asked that she give her more time to get farther away before telling her father. Emilie cradled the letter and cried, she was afraid for Ella and heartbroken to lose her friend.   
*******************************************  
It was getting dark and 10 hours had passed. Emilie had fallen asleep crying as she cradled the letter and when she awoke fear engulfed her. She could be in more trouble for not coming forward for so long. She worried too as she heard rain starting to fall outside that Ella was out in the weather all alone. Why didn’t she go tell someone right away?! She would never forgive herself if something bad happened to Ella. She raced out of the room and searched for Meisser Malcovin.   
She found him in his study speaking to the Arl and Frederick. She tried to back away from the door but she was too slow to react and Ella’s father noticed her concern right away. “Emilie, what is it?” when she didn’t enter the room right away he started towards her.   
She started to step back but then realized there was nowhere to go and running would just cause a scene. “It’s Ella, Sir, she is gone. “ Then the tears started to fall. She realized she was still holding the letter Ella had written to her and it spoke of her waiting to tell her father. She had to think fast, “She wanted me to wait but I came as soon as I saw she was gone. She can’t be far away.” She had hoped that they believed her.   
Ella’s father grabbed the letter from her and cursed. It’s pouring outside. Go get the stable hand and have him saddle all the horses.   
The Arl was trying to digest what he was hearing, “What is this? She left? Why would she leave?”  
Frederick was furious, “Because Father she is a spoiled brat, who thinks she is too good to marry me!”   
“But you are perfect for each other!” the Arl was incredulous that anyone would turn down his son. He knew his son could be overbearing but with his lineage, good looks and family wealth all of this made him a very desirable suitor. Both the Arl and Jorge had great hopes for the union and the perceived adorable grandchildren that would come from this match.  
“My apologies, she is an emotional girl, she just needed time to adjust to the idea. I had approached her very quickly. Our first priority is to find her and get her home safely.” Jorge stated then started barking orders to his staff of which all ran off in the directions of their orders.   
Jorge knew where he needed to check first but he didn’t want anyone to follow. There was no need to cause any added drama, but he needed to know if Gregory had run off with his daughter. He sent the Arl with his head guard to start scouting out the back exit of the mansion and to meet at the barns.   
Jorge donned his heavy coat and hat and headed out into the rain and directly towards Liam’s home. He banged his fist on the door until Liam opened it. “Where is your son?” He asked and in the next moment Gregory appeared behind his father. He looked as upset as his daughter did this morning. With a sigh of relief that only lasted a moment a new fear had him gripping his chest… he realized his daughter was actually alone traveling at night. He cleared his throat and explained, “Ella is gone, she left a few hours ago as far as we can tell from the note she left. She left by herself, she didn’t even take Emilie.” The fear was prevalent in his voice.   
After hearing his first words Gregory was already putting his coat and boots on. Liam nodded and grabbed his coat and hat. “We will help look for her.”   
They all headed to the barns where stable hands were bringing out horses as they were saddled. Frederick was pacing back and forth cursing under his breath. When the words, “Stupid Bitch” came out of Frederick’s mouth it was only loud enough for the few that were standing the closest to him to hear. Gregory was one of those people and Liam had to grab his son’s sleeve to keep him from going after Frederick.   
Jorge hadn’t heard the comment, as he was dividing up the men and giving orders. He split the men up in two groups and sent most out the front entrance. He would take a small group out the back road which was closest to the Stables. It seemed rational to him that if she was trying to get out without being seen she would leave from the closest exit. The winds were picking up and the rain was mixed with ice which stung their skin. This was not a good night to be outside.   
They pulled to a stop in front of the Chantry, Jorge dismounted and yelled that he would be right back. Frederick cursed again and this time his father told him to shut up. Everyone was on edge, a moment later Jorge returned and lead the team at a gallop out of the village.   
Gregory prayed that they would find her quickly. His father kept pace beside him and everyone took turns calling Ella’s name… everyone except Frederick who was livid at the whole situation. They spread out when the road was wide enough to accompany them and were thankful that there really was nowhere for her to go but forward if she had left on this road. There were steep drop offs on either side of the road for miles.   
After an hour of riding with no signs of Ella they reached an intersection which went off in 3 directions. Frederick and his father and two more were sent to the left, towards Orlais. Jorge and his lead guard Samuel kept straight which would send them deeper into the wilds, while Gregory and Liam were sent off to the right down a winding road that led towards Fereldon. Gregory prayed the he would find her first. He had kept quiet about Ella wanting to be taken to Fereldon. He still didn’t know what he could do even if he found her but he just wanted to find her first.   
Gregory kicked at his horse and picked up his pace and Liam followed suit. It was hard to hear over the storm and the rain but Liam shouted, “You have to slow down Gregory or we might not even see if we pass her! Hopefully she has sought some shelter.” Liam tried to reason with his son. “We will find her, but you must know we cannot change things.”  
“Did you see how he acted?! He doesn’t even care for her! He only cares that he is out in this storm and that she doesn’t want him! Tell me father, how do you think he will treat her after this?” He was so angry and scared but he slowed his horse.  
“Life isn’t always fair son, I wasn’t allowed to marry my first love, I was devastated but I met your mother a few years later and I am very thankful that I have her, you and your little brother.” He meant for this to comfort his son but it only angered Gregory more.   
“If I thought for a minute he would love her and she could come to love him, I would do the right thing, but right now I just want to save her and throw him off a cliff! He is damn lucky he went in a different direction!”  
Liam tried to think of an argument but he knew the emotions his son was experiencing were rational emotions even if throwing someone off a cliff was irrational and not an option. “Let’s just find her; she hopefully didn’t go too far.”  
They slowed their pace not just so they could scout the road easier but because the icy rain was coming down so hard. The road was washing out in areas and they had to pick their way around the ruts that were becoming mini streams flowing downhill. The road wound around and around and slowly descended. Hours passed and they saw no signs of anyone or anything that would show that Ella took this road. “Maybe we should head back Gregory, maybe they found her already?” Liam broke the silence.  
“No, she would’ve gone this way. I know she went this way.” Gregory didn’t even look back at his father.   
“How do you know?” Liam asked.  
“She wanted me to take her to Fereldon. I told her I would find a different way, but if something happens to her it will be my fault I didn’t agree to take her when she first asked me.”  
Liam’s eyes closed at his son’s confession. “Son, you knew you shouldn’t try to steal her away. You did the right thing.”  
“Not if she dies out here!” Gregory was losing his mind with worry and began to say more but he heard something through the rain. He looked at his father and his father heard it too. It was a horse in distress and it was coming from the ravine off the side of the road. Gregory jumped off his horse and handed the reigns to his father.   
“Wait!” Liam tried to yell but Gregory was already working his way down the side of the mountain. Liam found a tree at the edge of the road and tied both horses to the tree and went after his son who was yelling Ella’s name. 

Gregory found Ella’s horse lying on its side in considerable pain. The horse’s leg was broken; Gregory tried to comfort the horse as he looked farther down the slope and saw a drop off lined with sharp rocks. He cursed and yelled for his father. Liam was there within moments with a rope he had taken from his mount. He tied the rope around Gregory’s waist and held onto his end as he placed himself between the tree and the horse.   
They both kept calling Ella’s name but there was no response. Liam couldn’t bear to see the horse in pain any longer and quickly slit the horse’s throat and then anchored himself to cover his sons weight as Gregory worked his way down the steep incline. When Gregory reached the bottom he nearly stepped on Ella. She was a badly hurt, more than badly hurt, he could see contusions all over her body. Her face was covered in blood and she was ice cold. He cried out, “No! Don’t leave me Ella!” He felt her mouth and she was still breathing. “I found her! I found her!” She was soaked to the bone and ice had even formed on the edges of her cloak. He brought his face close to hers and whispered, “I’ve got you, don’t leave me Ella. “He reached underneath her and it was all he could do to lift her. He needed to take her out of all the wet clothes but he worried that she would freeze more quickly. The heavy skirts and cloak that were rain soaked weighed her down considerably.   
When Liam realized that his son needed help he tied the rope around the tree and came down to help. It took both of them nearly an hour just to get back up to their horses. Liam took his saddle off his horse and opened the blanket that was underneath. “I will ride bareback she needs to come out of that cloak and at least the outer dress and we can wrap her in this.” Both men worked quickly trying to help Ella. She never made a sound, after they had her wrapped up as good as they could Liam helped lift her up to Gregory who tried to also wrap his coat around her as he held her.   
Neither man spoke on the ride home, they took off at a gallop, heading back to towards the village. Gregory kept leaning his face down towards Ella praying he would feel her breath back on him. She seemed to be slipping away and the thought of that made it hard for him to breathe.   
When they finally reached the village they quickly made their way to the mansion. The whole village was awake and news spread fast that they had found her. The only search party that had returned was Frederick and his father. They were arguing loudly as Liam and Gregory burst through the front doors with Ella in their arms. Frederick took one look at the bloodied lifeless body of his fiancé and snorted in disgust. “Great! You found her! If she lives send her to the Chantry for all I care!” he threw up his arms and he stormed off. The Arl was shocked at his own son’s behavior.   
The Arl ran forward calling for the servants to help and sending one to go to the Chantry to get some of the Sister’s that had healing skills. “Is she alive?” He spoke with true concern.   
Gregory was tight lipped but nodded.   
Liam spoke, “Barely”.  
“I will send people out to find her father.” And the Arl headed off to do just that.   
Emilie ran into the hall and seeing Ella she fell to her knees crying. “She’s dead?!”   
“No, she needs help. Where is her room?” Liam asked.   
Emilie jumped up and motioned for them to follow. She recited every prayer she could think of, Andrastian and Elven prayers to heal her friend, as she led them to Ella’s quarters.   
Gregory laid Ella on the bed and started immediately trying to remove the rest of her wet clothing. He wasn’t even thinking about whether he should be doing this and when Emilie tried to stop him, so she could do it, he tried to push her away. She wiped tears from her face, and grabbed his arm to stop him. “Let me help her. Go outside and see if there is anyone else that can help, I need warm blankets.” She had given him orders but could only hope that he would listen.   
It was all he could do to leave Ella in the hands of Emilie. He left the room and stood in the hall as a few female servants and a red haired chantry sister entered Ella’s room and shut the door. He didn’t know what else he could do. If he walked downstairs and heard Frederick make one more comment, he would kill him, with his own bare hand, slowly. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor holding his head. He was cold and exhausted, emotionally and physically, but knew he could not bear to leave until he knew she was alright.   
Liam came to the top of the stairs and saw his son sitting on the floor. Something inside him told him to let him be, there was nothing more they could do. He sat down on the top stair and waited too. He would stay until Ella’s father arrived and then try to talk Gregory into leaving.


End file.
